disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kristoff/Gallery
Images of Kristoff from ''Frozen''. Promotional Images Frozen Kristoff frozen 2013.jpg Disneytwenty-three 5.3-Fall2013.Cover-sm-copyright.jpg kristoff2D.jpg frozen_kristoff_sven.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground9.jpg Disneyfrozen_phonebackground210.jpg Aesdrgfddcgg21245543sfds.jpg Sfhfsdr2432233.jpg tumblr_mvm552siGw1qg2i2lo1_1280.png Frozen-Kristoff.jpg Frozen ver8 xlg.jpg?9d7bd4.jpg Cp FWB Frozen 20140110.jpg Frozen Blu-Ray Combo Pack.jpg|Blu-ray Combo Pack Disney Frozen 2013 Blu-Ray.jpg Kristoff-Disney-Movies-Frozen-2013.jpg Disney Frozen Own It on Blu-Ray.jpg Frozen In Theaters in 3D Thanksgiving Banner.jpg Elsa-Anna-Kristoff-and-Olaf-frozen-37275573-680-1000.jpg Frozen Sing-Along Edition DVD.jpg Frozen Get It on Digital HD Feb 25 and Blu-Ray Combo Pack on Mar 18 Banner.jpg Cuties I'm Gonna Keep You Frozen Poster.jpg Frozen Fun Facts Promotion 1.jpg Frozen Cast Banner 2.jpg Frozen Cast Banner 1.jpg Frozen.disney.com-4.jpg Frozen.disney.com-1.jpg Frozen characters 2015.jpg Frozen Fever cast .jpg Frozen - Elsa, Anna, Kristoff. Sven and Olaf - Snow, ice and everything nice!.jpg Kristoff and Sven.jpg Once Upon a Time Elsa and Kristoff OUAT.jpeg|Kristoff in Once Upon a Time Once Upon A Time Frozen 5.jpg Once Upon A Time Frozen 4.jpg A 610x408.jpg OnceHeroesVillains-640x426.jpg Stock art Kristoff-and-Sven-frozen-37421519-346-500.gif Anna-Kristoff-Olaf-and-Sven-frozen-37421518-364-500.gif Anna-Kristoff-and-Olaf-frozen-37421515-382-500.gif Anna-and-Kristoff-frozen-37421513-500-455.gif Kristoff-and-Anna-frozen-37421520-346-500.gif Production and Concept ''Frozen'' 1ww1.jpg Frozen-First-Look-Full-Copy.jpg Tumblr mezgoo22Kf1r94mgyo1 1280.jpg 3454322233.jpg 32564333444.jpg tumblr_mtjmciNGmx1qhya14o9_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mtjmciNGmx1qhya14o8_1280.jpg.jpg tumblr_mtjmciNGmx1qhya14o1_1280.jpg.jpg k-38.jpg tumblr_mydtiuyjvT1qeedc0o1_1280.jpg|By Jin Kim (1) tumblr_mydtiuyjvT1qeedc0o2_1280.jpg|By Jin Kim (2) tumblr_mydtiuyjvT1qeedc0o3_1280.jpg|By Jin Kim (3) tumblr_mydtiuyjvT1qeedc0o4_1280.jpg|By Jin Kim (4) tumblr_mydtiuyjvT1qeedc0o5_1280.jpg|By Jin Kim (5) tumblr_mzhnl2E51C1tpkoq5o1_500.jpg|Kristoff and Hans by Jin Kim Frozen-2013-disney-leading-ladies-30988571-494-447.jpg tumblr_myvt041cEB1skiltjo2_1280.png.jpg tumblr_myvt041cEB1skiltjo5_1280.jpg Making-of-Disneys-Frozen-Snow-Simulation-Kristoff.jpg Kristoff and Sven on ice Concept Art.jpg kristoffconcept.jpg Storyboardbypaulbriggs.jpg|Kristoff and Sven during the climax storyboard by Paul Briggs EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe4.jpg EarlyfrozenconceptbyScottWatanabe3.jpg Frozen concept by lisa keene 3.jpg|Kristoff and Sven with Anna by Lisa Keene Hmmmm.jpg|Concept Art of Kristoff meeting Anna Concept by victoria ying 2.jpg|Concept by Victoria Ying Anna_Kristoff_Early_Concept (1).jpg|Early concept of Kristoff and Anna Anna_Kristoff_Early_Concept (2).jpg|Early concept of Anna, Kristoff and Sven tumblr_n2t23hiPe71s5ptf3o2_1280.jpg tumblr_n2t23hiPe71s5ptf3o1_1280.jpg Once Upon A Time Ouat Rocky Road Set 07.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 06.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 02.jpg Ouat Rocky Road Set 01.jpg Films and Television ''Frozen Youngkrisscen.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-133.jpg 35522445.jpg|Little Kristoff and Sven tumblr_mw9juq27gZ1qdubwvo2_1280.png|Kristoff as a kid tumblr_mzii9cWJYJ1tpv2c0o8_1280.png tumblr_mzii9cWJYJ1tpv2c0o6_1280.png tumblr_mzii9cWJYJ1tpv2c0o5_1280.png tumblr_mzii9cWJYJ1tpv2c0o3_1280.png tumblr_mzii9cWJYJ1tpv2c0o1_1280.png 2014-01-12_06.15.03_am.png|Kristoff and Sven being taken in by Bulda FROZEN_0730.jpg 2013-11-09 06.59.23 am.png|Kristoff and Sven sharing a carrot while selling ice in Arendelle Oaken-kristoff-anna.jpg Anna-kristoff.png Hr Frozen 11.jpg Anna-kristoff-oaken1.png Anna-kristoff-oaken2.png Anna-kristoff-oaken3.png 49272598262.jpg Anna-kristoff-oaken4.png Frozen - Disney's Frozen Trailer - Facebook.mp4_000040909.jpg|"Yes!" Kristoff-oaken-crook.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4385.jpg tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco1_1280.png tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco2_1280.png tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco3_1280.png Sven-with-kristoff-frozen.png Kristoff singing to Sven.jpg tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco4_1280.png Annakristoffandsven.png Takemetothenorthmountain.png tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco5_1280.png Anna, Kristoff and Sven.jpg 9865425.jpg Ridingthecarriage.png Tumblr_n21vqsgMpE1ry7whco6_1280.png kristoff-and-anna.png frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-4901.jpg Wolves-kristoff-anna.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-4918.jpg Anna-kristoff-from-disney-frozen.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps_com-5000.jpg 34554322.jpg Thiswaytothenorthmountain.png 44234566.jpg Fullscreen capture 1112013 55715 PM.bmp.jpg Fromwheresourceofthisvoice.png 88644598643.jpg 837363635.jpg|"You're creepy." 1273635373).jpg 2013-11-09 07.08.48 am.png 28379873.jpg Tumblr mrpich9Hk01qg2i2lo1 1280.jpg Imageolafmet.jpg 266237273736.jpg Screen Shot 2013-12-04 at 9.27.17 PM.png.jpg 23563676.jpg 2013-11-09 07.09.47 am.png|"I'm gonna tell him." 2013-11-09 07.10.00 am.png 34642236.jpg KristoffSven.jpg 2013-11-09 06.58.03 am.png 2013-11-09 07.36.44 am.png|"I might cry." Svenkriss.jpg 4325753334.jpg Annaareyouokay.png|"Are you okay?" I'm not leaving without you Elsa.png Meetthemarshmallow.png Marshmallow anna kristoff olaf.jpg 8862525253.jpg Frozen-snowball.jpg Frozen-frozen-marshmallow-anna-kristoff.jpg Tumblr mwenit6qoe1rczby5o4 1280.png ,nfccdd.jpg Tumblr mu237r88cG1szqcbeo5 1280.jpg kristoffanna.png kristoffanna2.png 2013-11-09 07.18.42 am.png Extfroz1.jpg|"Those are my legs." 17263553.jpg Heysvenyoufoundus.png Jdjcjcnc.jpg 272626olafeven.jpg 2013-11-09 07.19.02 am.png kristoffanna3.png kristoffanna4.png|"I've got a thick skull." Annakristoff.png kristoffanna5.png kristoffanna6.png 4565434.jpg|Anna: "I just fell off a cliff. You should see your hair!" Kristoff: "No, yours is turning white!" 3665444.jpg 43223455.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7399.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7463.jpg Sven-kristoff-anna-olaf.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7592.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7636.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7696.jpg 54267643.jpg Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035920-1279-531.png Kristoff-with-baby-trolls.jpg kristoff-anna-little-troll.jpg kristoff-cliff-kristoff.jpg kristoff-cliff-kristoff 2.jpg Fixerupper.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-7840.jpg 2014-01-12_05.05.17_am.png 2014-01-12_05.05.34_am.png Theonlyfixerupper.jpg trolls-wedding.png 2014-01-12_04.57.02_am.png Aniceinyourheart.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8140.jpg 2013-11-09 07.10.47 am.png 2365479975.jpg Anna-kristoff-return-arendelle.jpg Frozen_sven_anna_kristoff.png kristoff-princess-anna.jpg Anna-kristoff.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-8749.jpg Kristoff-gates.jpg Kristoff-with-sven.png Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco2_1280.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9301.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco3_1280.png Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9310.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco4_1280.png tumblr_mw9nywQXyj1rczby5o9_1280.jpg Tumblr_n1sdklTq3j1ry7whco5_1280.png|"Anna!" Kristoff_sven.jpg FROZEN_5048.jpg disney-frozen-kristoff-sven.jpg KRISTOFF RUN.jpg Annaandelsafrozen10.png kristoff.jpg 44147643.jpg Anna-elsa-kristoff-sven-HD.png Elsa-Anna-Sven-Kristoff.jpg Fullscreen_capture_1112013_95324_AM.bmp.jpg Kristoff-and-sven.png Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035955-1279-533.png Frozen-Screencaps-frozen-36035958-1279-532.png|"Pole!" Tumblr n19jfhi3CH1qhya14o1 1280.jpg Anna-with-Kristoff.png Anna-with-kristoff-hd.png Kristoffserious.jpg|"Are you serious?" Kristoff-anna-HD.png Tumblr_n2x7v3ZQpl1ry7whco5_1280.png Kristoff-and-anna-HD.png anna-and-kristoff.png I could kiss you-Anna-kristoff.png|"I could kiss you!" Annakristoffsummer.png anna-kiss-kristoff.png Anna-kristoff-we-may.png Annaandkristoffkiss3.png annakristoffkiss.png|Anna and Kristoff's first kiss 2014-01-12 05.15.53 am.png Kristoff's Sled.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10303.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10658.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9906.jpg frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-9947.jpg Frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-10241.jpg B62y9S5IEAIureE.jpg large.jpeg 1147034 10152278967204832 1135392078 o.jpg Kristoff and Anna Climbing Down.jpg Frozen Fever Sven-and-kristoff-making-a-sign-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Working on a banner Frozen Fever 35.jpg|"Check this out." Frozen fever 5.jpg|The banner Kristoff and Sven made Frozen-Fever-41.png Frozen-Fever-42.png Frozen Fever 31.jpg Frozen Fever Kristoff and Sven.png Frozen fever 4.jpg|Kristoff in a family portrait Kristoff-holding-a-bowl-of-snowgies-in-frozen-fever.jpeg|Kristoff defending the cake from the Snowgies Frozen Fever 33.jpg|"Surprise!" Frozen Fever 37.png|"Happy birthday." Frozen-Fever-56.jpg|"I love you, baby!" Kristoff-snowgies-frozen-fever.jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 4x03 - Rocky Road - Kristoff.jpg Black Beard 409.png 409ToDeath.png Olaf's Frozen Adventure Olaf's-Frozen-Adventure-16.png Printed Media Anna's Icy Adventure Annaicyadventure 18.jpg Annaicyadventure 16.jpg Annaicyadventure 13.jpg Annaicyadventure 12.jpg Annaicyadventure 11.jpg Annaicyadventure 10.jpg Annaicyadventure 9.jpg Annaicyadventure 7.jpg Frozen Fever: Junior Novelization Frozen Fever Junior Novelization 8.jpg Frozen Fever Junior Novelization 7.jpg Frozen Fever Junior Novelization 4.jpg Anna is Our Babysitter Anna is our babysitter 16.jpg Anna is our babysitter 12.jpg Anna is our babysitter 11.jpg Anna is our babysitter 10.jpg Anna is our babysitter 9.jpg Anna is our babysitter 8.jpg Anna is our babysitter 7.jpg Anna is our babysitter 4.jpg Anna is our babysitter 3.jpg Anna is our babysitter 20.jpg Anna is our babysitter 19.jpg Anna is our babysitter 17.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day Olaf's Perfect Day 11.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 10.jpg Olaf's Perfect Day 1.jpg Frozen Spring Fever The Ice Games Illustration 2.jpg The Ice Games Illustration 1.jpg The Frozen Monster Illustration 2.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 5.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 4.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 3.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 2.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 1.jpg Frozen Storybook 6.jpg Melting Hearts Melting Hearts Illustration 3.png Melting Hearts Cover.jpg Melting Hearts 24.png Melting Hearts 21.png Melting Hearts 20.png Melting Hearts 17.png Melting Hearts 16.png Melting Hearts 12.png Melting Hearts 11.png Melting Hearts 10.png Melting Hearts 9.png Melting Hearts 7.png Melting Hearts 6.png Melting Hearts 5.png Melting Hearts 4.png Miscellaneous FROZEN_color_p12_13.jpg.jpg FROZEN color p4 5.jpg.jpg FROZEN color p10 11.jpg.jpg Frozenscan 22.jpg 2827363(.jpg Disney Frozen Storybook Kristoff2.jpg Disney Frozen Storybook Kristoff.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast6.jpg Frozen Storybook Cast4.jpg Frozen Storybook Climax.jpg Disney_Frozen_Storybook_Kristoff3.jpg Tumblr inline msz73z8E6M1qz4rgp.png Happy-Together-From-a-Book-anna-and-kristoff-35534313-484-600.png Little.golden.book.frozen.png Little..golden book frozen.jpg Frozen (big golden book).jpg Big-golden-book-frozen.jpg Big.goldern.book.frozen.jpg Elsa's Gift 2.jpg Tumblr inline muqwftaD0L1qgg2ne.jpg|Kristoff VS Hans Frozen-2015-Wall-Calendar-frozen-37275605-1500-1375.jpg Kristoff-anna-olaf-elsa.JPG Frozen Adventures in Arendelle Book.jpg Frozen Read-Along Storybook and CD 2014 Summer Version.jpg Frozen Read-Along Storybook and CD 2nd Version.jpg Tumblr mwcd20YN8A1s91vuko1 1280.jpg A Warm Welcome 5.png Frozen Fever - Anna and Kristoff.jpg The Great Ice Engine 5.jpg Frozen Birthday Celebrations.jpg Oaken's Invention.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 10.jpg Frozen Spring Fever 8.jpg fr 6.jpg Frozen friends.png Kristoff and the little snow babys.png Disney Parks and other live action appearances Kristoff Disney Park.jpg|Kristoff at Disney World. Kristoff Disney Park Float.jpg kristoff wdw show.PNG Kristoff_disneythemeparks.jpg Kristoff DPFC.jpg KristoffatDisneyparkondisplay.png Video games tumblr_mwmwy4l52W1sjtando2_1280.jpg|Young Kristoff in ''Frozen: Free Fall unnamed2.jpg|Adult Kristoff in Frozen: Free Fall Merchandise 1255496 568506296519052 2051648847 n.jpg Frozen Figure Play Set.jpg 6373000441262?$yetidetail$.jpg kristoff-classic-doll-frozen-12.jpg Froz2.JPG|Kristoff Figurine Cake Topper 2356655.jpg Frozen Slegh set.jpg Frozen Doll Set.jpg Frozen Playset.jpg Frozen Set.jpg Youngfrozens.jpg Kristoffanimationcollect.jpg tumblr_n6q2l5OY1G1qa2r95o5_1280.jpg Frozen Cast Disney Gift Card.jpg Frozen Deluxe Doll Set.jpg Frozen Pins 2014.jpg Frozen Elsa's Ice Palace Playset.jpg Pop Frozen 2 Line Up.jpg Frozen Fesham Figures.jpg Anna Elsa Olaf Sven Tsum Tsum.jpg Elsa, kristoff, anna doll.jpg tumblr_njyxzmD2nF1qbltquo1_1280.jpg Frozen fever bag.png Frozen Vinylmation .jpg Frozen crochet .jpg Anna and Kristoff designer dolls.jpg Kristoff Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg frozen bath toys.png Frozen Fever Water-Color Changing Color Playset.jpg Kristoff_Tsum_Tsum_Vinyl_Figure.jpg Disney-frozen-christmas-tree-ornaments.jpg Frozen Trolls Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Miscellaneous Frozen maquette .jpg Sven and Kristoff ice sculpture.jpg style_anatomyofadisneycharacterstyle_kristoff1.jpg Designer Collection - Anna and Kristoff.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Frozen galleries Category:Disney Prince galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries